


Step By Step

by concupiscentia



Series: My lovely secretary [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscentia/pseuds/concupiscentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson's a good employee who's got his boss' eye in a lot of different ways. Jinyoung, who's Jackson's boss, can't help but feel like everytime they meet up for whatever thing, Jackson gets closer to him in all means. Jackson's a person who needs to be protected under all costs, and he realizes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step By Step

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is don't ask me what did I write just............. read and have fun. I might as well do a Jinyoung-being-top-series. lmao.

Jinyoung clicks his tongue as he sets the papers in his hands back on the table's cold surface. His tie is almost choking him, not any tighter than it was thirty minutes ago, nor a day ago or even a week. Exhaling the air in a quick puff, Jinyoung picks up his ofice's phone and calls the simply number twenty three, and who picks up is no one else other than his secretary.

"Jackson, I need you here quickly, and please gather Mrs. Hwang papers from the last reunion, I might have to check those."

Actually he doesn't. He only wants Jackson's presence in his room. To look at his secretary's juicy butt, who wears rather skin right jeans with no necessity at all, only to provoke his boss. He knows that, he's not dumb. As soon as Jackson laid eyes on him, Jinyoung saw the intentions on the other's lingering gaze. He could have fired the secretary, but he's just as whicked -- rather even more whicked than Jackson himself.

 

And that's why, in this same room, and same desk, Jackson blows his boss' dick proudly and hungrily so many times. Jackson likes to be told what to do, likes to hear he's done a good job, having his hair yanked roughly and throat abused to the point of his already husky voice become huskier, throat rough from all abuse Jinyoung caused as thrusting his meaty dick inside there.

And fuck Jinyoung is already getting hard.

His heart is beating faster against his ribcage caused by sheer anticipation, adrenaline and want. Want to ravish that pretty ass on top of his tidy marble desk. Jinyoung leans against his leather seat, stroking his hardening cock to full growth smile he waits for his secretary. His door is opened, of course, so there's no need for him to get up when the knocks on it echoes inside his room. "You can come in." he says just as loud to let Jackson know.

Oh yes, that sight. Jackson has re-dyed his hair platinum blonde, and it looks so good on him. His suit today is black, tight fitting and extra snuggly on his chest, all tucked inside his incredibly skinny jeans that were almost like a second skin. Contrary to the suit, it's a light brown that hugs his meaty thighs perfectly, Jinyoung can even see the boxer line through it, and also the awesome curve his ass has as he turns around to close -- and lock the door. Did Jinyoung get impossibly harder at the greatness that is this meaty ass? Yes! Round and maybe a tad bigger than last time he saw his secretary, signal that Jackson has been intensifying his squats.

"I brought the papers, Jinyoung-nim." Jackson catwalks towards the desk, and surely has noticed how his boss hands are working under the table. "What more can I help you with?" his smile is so whicked, and so is his behavior by half sitting on top of Jinyoung's desk.

"Thank you Jackson." Jinyoung says while keeping sharp eyes on his secretary, hand sliding underneath his clothes to stroke his cock slowly, up and down, tugging on the foreskin. “I was thinking,” biting his bottom lip and looking up to Jackson’s eyes, “You could help me with a certain problem you already know by now. That is, the hardest dick.”

Jackson _licks his lips_ at the thought of his boss dick. Does he have any shame at just wanting it like he was addicted? Not at the fuck all. Jackson crawls on the surface of the marble desk, making sure the line of his lower body is visible, a true show for his loved boss. “Did Jinyoung-nim get hard by the thought of me?” the secretary smiles proudly of himself, sitting on the other side of the desk now, right in front of Jinyoung, legs well spread, ready to sit on his boss’ lap.

“You’re right. Aren’t you proud of yourself? When your boss can only think of you? Such a good employee.” Jinyoung’s free hand reach up to Jackson’s meaty thighs, stroking up and down while the later makes sure that his boss’ hand can reach up to his hardening dick and also clothed buttcrack. “I bet you do.”

“I am… I do everything for _boss-nim_.” That English goes right to Jinyoung’s dick, he bites his lips. Jackson slowly sits on Jinyoung’s lap, settling his ass right on top of his dick. “So hard…” Circling his body slowly, taking Jinyoung’s hand to his hip. “What boss-nim wants me to do?”

It’s hard to think of this while Jackson practically dances on his lap, while his dicks throbs so hard and the friction helps almost nothing because it barely is enough. Jinyoung, although all of this is happening, keeps a straight and cold face, only broke by a wicked smile. “Are you prepared to anything?” his hands slowly slide down his secretary’s lower back and wrap around meaty cheeks.

“Anything.” Jackson says while smiling brightly, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his boss’ lips. “Use me the way you want to. I want to be yours, Jinyoung-nim.” His hands are placed on each Jinyoung’s cheeks, thumbs caressing them so, so tenderly compared to the whole moment. Jackson wonders how much he actually likes his boss… “Tell me what to do and I will do.”

Jinyoung’s heart beats in a whole another way now, Jackson is so beautiful. Butterflies fly about his stomach, while heat sits heavily on his lower stomach. “Keep your shirt on and strip off the rest. Actually, just undo the first buttons.”

Jackson does as he’s told, his boxer is just as skin tight as his jeans, almost exploding with how hard his dick already is, which springs to full hardness once it’s free from the clothing. It’s again a show Jinyoung will never forget, his own pants making a pool on his feet. His secretary tugs on his own dick experimentally while looking at him. “Turn around and open your cheeks. Wanna see how much you want me.”

Again, Jackson does, torso against the desk while his hands are reaching behind him as he bares himself for Jinyoung, shamelessly clamping his entrance; Truth be told, he always wants to entertain, to entice his boss as much as he possibly can. “So pretty, my baby.” He feels Jinyoung’s slightly cold hand fondling his balls, while the other’s is placed on top of his right ass cheek. At this point the secretary feels the breathe ghosting over his skin, and what’s next is a warm and wet tongue circling his hole.

He cannot hold back his deep moan. “Mhm, boss-nim…” Jackson closes his eyes, feeling his boss’ tongue working his ring muscles, flicking about and tasting him slowly, with patience and appreciation, like Jinyoung loves to do. The secretary can get off only by this, and he would if he didn’t know that it’s just the beginning. “You’re so good to me Jinyoung-nim… You’re so… good… mhm.” His lower half moves against Jinyoung’s face, slowly riding him while the later matches the movements pressing his face against Jackson’s ass. “You eat me so good…”

It’s almost a pity when Jinyoung’s tongue leave him, and together with it the incredibly increasing pleasure, threatening a pretty strong orgasm already building. He couldn’t help it at all, Jinyoung is just _that_ good. Jackson hears a bottle being opened, and knows it’s lubrication since his boss always keeps one there on easy reach. “Play with your hole.” Jackson does whilst hearing the wet sounds of his boss stroking his cock to spread the lube well all over his dick.

“Now back up slowly, I’ll guide you.” Jinyoung reaches up to Jackson’s hip with the clean hand, gradually making him lower that pretty ass on his thickness, slapping the head against his secretary’s hole a few times to play with him. “So pretty baby… Lower that pretty ass on my dick.” His secretary groans, feeling the thick head going past his ring muscles, stretching as slowly as he was lowering himself, burning so good that Jackson wishes that sensation wouldn’t ever leave him.

Jinyoung only leans against his seat, bringing his secretary’s back to his chest as soon as he’s all the way inside, dick throbbing so hard while being deliciously massaged due to Jackson’s walls contractions around him, and an eventual circular move that has him moaning lowly next to the other’s ear, absolutely amazed at how good Jackson is. “You’re such a tease.” Jinyoung manages to say, his lube-coated hand wrapping around his secretary’s neglected cock that started dripping pre-cum been a while, moving up and down slowly while Jackson still made circular moves with his hips. “And so sexy.” Kissing up his neck line, Jinyoung feels like he will be soon losing his composure and ravish such a well behaved employee all over his (not anymore) tidy desk.

All those praises have gotten to Jackson’s ego, and he’s feeling sexier than ever, the sounds falling off his mouth so filled with lust and pleasure as his hips are restlessly circling around, his ass cheeks rubbing against Jinyoung’s thighs and pubic area, also his lips ever so gently pressing on his neck up to his ear… Jackson can cum from all of that in seconds, as his boss’ dick is massaging his prostate so well whilst he rides it. “Ah, I love it… Jinyoung-nim… hm.” Jackson throws his left hand back and lightly grabs a handful of his boss’ hair, lifting his hips and slamming them back down to start a slow-paced move. “I love it when your dick fills me up.” And slams himself down again, and again. “So full, Jinyoung-nim… hm.” His voice is rusky and dragged, as low-toned as it can be.

Jinyoung’s body is on fire, his hand tightens around his secretary’s cock and pumps it a little faster as the other’s rhythm fasten gradually. But as time goes by, Jinyoung grabs each side of Jackson’s hips and supports his heels on the floor to start meeting his secretary’s moves halfway through. “How can you make me so fucking crazy?” The boss asks quite rhetorically, but it’s actually a reveal for the other, because Jinyoung always has kept a distance, a secure gap between them. “Tell me how much you want me.” His hands are tightening more on Jackson’s hips, and sure it’s going to bruise.

“I want you so fucking much Jinyoung, I want you like damned crazy.” Jackson’s words are caught inside his throat, replaced by a long groan signaling his orgasm as it hits him unexpectedly, his legs trembling whilst thick ropes of cum are shoot across the room. “Ah, ah! Fuck, fuck Jinyoung, keep fucking me.” And that’s what his boss does, thrusting up to milk Jackson until the last drop of cum, extending his climax to the fullest. “Oh fuck, hmm.” Jackson sits again on his boss’ lap, feeling the swollen dick inside him throbbing impossibly harder. “Fill me up boss. I want you filling me to the brim.”

Jinyoung groans before he searches for Jackson’s lips to kiss the air out of his lungs while he rearranges their positions, wrapping both his arms around his secretary’s torso, and whilst still inside him, getting up to walk one or two steps closer to the desk, and only when the cold surface hits Jackson’s thighs – as a result a hiss coming out – is that Jinyoung stops kissing him to push Jackson against the surface. “Tell me again what you want.”

“I want to feel you cumming inside me.” Jackson tries to gather strength to stand on his feet, but is glad that his hip is laid on the desk so not much force is necessary. His boss hands are now holding tight on his waist. “Deep and nice, Jinyoung-nim.”

Jinyoung smiles wickedly, leaning in against Jackson’s back to get closer to his secretary’s ear. “I will do. Don’t worry baby, I’ve got you.” He kisses the skin right under Jackson’s left ear, circling his hips slowly, making his body weight more on his secretary’s, knowing how much the later loved it. “Now make sure to open that ass nicely for me.”

Jackson smiles, cock hardening once again like he hasn’t had an orgasm a minute or two before. How much does he like Jinyoung? It’s beyond his belief. His hands are thrown back grabbing each cheek of his ass while his boss tightened the grip on his waist, not taking more than a few moments for the hard, fast strokes o happen, making his body jerk forward at each time Jinyoung’s pelvis hit his bottom, not to mention all the low grunts and moans that left his mouth due to sheer pleasure.

Jinyoung took care of him so well. Jackson could give himself to his boss how many times Jinyoung could ever need, ask or even demand. Because he likes his boss just that much.

“I’m close.” Jinyoug grunts behind him, a hand of his entangling on Jackson’s blonde locks, pulling it back a little harsher, but not as much as to hurt him, and all the pain he felt from it was a pleasing one. “I’m so close, fuck, Jackson!”

“Cum for me Jinyoung-nim, fill me up.” By that moment Jackson’s hands are against the desk to give him support to move back against Jinyoung’s moves.

And then Jinyoung’s moves get messy as he groans deep, the sound scratching at the back of his throat, his cock going impossibly deeper inside Jackson while his cum fills him up; the later though, doesn’t stop moving, doing fair circular moves to milk his boss to the last drop while making his own walls clamp around the swollen dick. “So full, fuck Jinyoung, so full.” Jackson closes his eyes, collapsing back on the desk.

Jinyoung slaps the right cheek of his secretary’s ass while his cock is still completely inside him. “Damn, fuck.” He leans against Jackson, searching for his lips to kiss it slowly but passionately, his body still on fire and his heart beating crazily inside his ribcage.

It’s quite a few moments until Jinyoung cool down a little bit and decide to move back, cock expulsed by Jackson’s own closing hole. “Amazing, my pretty secretary.” Jinyoung watches as his cum drips from the other’s body. “Prettier than ever.” He chuckles wickedly.

“I do feel as pretty as ever.” Jackson moves his ass a little bit, up and down, making it jiggle fairly. “And above all, I feel amazing.”

“You do?” Jinyoung chuckles, this time not as wickedly, but amused at his secretary’s comment. He grabs a few tissues that he keeps around his desk to clean up the leaking cum, hearing a bit of a protest coming from Jackson, but ignoring either way. “We need to clean up.” He uses a few of the tissues to wipe his softening cock too.

“Actually, my dick is still hard.” Jackson said before getting up then turning around, smiling softly. “What should I do?”

Jinyoung chuckles a third time, wrapping his arms around his secretary’s torso to give him a slow kiss, separating one or two centimeters after. “Use my room’s bathroom. I’ll be calling it a day. Want to come to my house and stay the night? Maybe have a drink or two?”

Jackson freezes a little. This is the first time Jinyoung asks him such a thing. Usually, it’s more of a fuck-and-go kinda thing. “I—yeah?” He manages to say, leaning in to place his head on the crook of his boss neck. “Boss-nim is so good to me.”

“Go clean yourself, I’ll organize things around here so we can go quick.”

Jackson does, not minding putting back his boxer or pants as the way to the bathroom had no windows anyways.

Later that day, though, Jackson encounters himself on his boxers and a tank top, sitting on his boss’ king-sized bed. By his side, there’s all sorts of food, to his left tea and wine. Jackson is overwhelmed.

“I don’t deserve this.”

Jinyoung appears by the door at this very moment.

“You do, and much more actually. May I give everything you need, my pretty thing?”

Jackson glowers, jumps off the bed to run into his boss, wrapping arms and legs around him.


End file.
